


honeysea

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "let's go on a date," changkyun says





	honeysea

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes, jookyun just hits, you know

“Let’s go on a date.”

Jooheon’s eyes do the eerie thing wherein they stretch to the size of golf balls and his cheeks puff out like the tail of an elegant nineteen century peacock. His chin is dented with a trace of the pen he’s had between his skin and palm for the past fifteen minutes. These lyrics are not going to write themselves, and Jooheon is pretty sure the Panini head is already done with his assignments and using him currently as his punching bag to blow off some steam. Jooheon will not concede.

“Go away.”

“I could buy you candied strawberries, your sweet tooth is a beast, I’d know how to tame it,” Changkyun says while wiggling his eyebrows (freshly plucked eyebrows and freshly manicured nails with gems as if it’s a fucking beauty pageant).

“I need to submit this before twelve,” Jooheon says, and his itching fingers push him to hurl a pillow at his head.

Changkyun dodges smoothly. “We’ll be back before ten.”

“I cannot write a song in two hours.”

“You’ve written one in ten minutes, multiple ones.”

“I wasn’t so burnt out at the time, stop persisting and close the door behind you.”

Changkyun huffs and juts his lip out. Jooheon just now notices his eyeshadow game and the highlight at the tip of his nose. Also, those jeans fit him like a dream, the shithead.

Jooheon, sometimes, hates himself for being a decent human being. Sighing, he drops his pen and flicks off the few hairs descending upon his eyes. “Fine, where do you want to go?”

Changkyun smiles big.

“And just to be clear,” Jooheon continues, “This is a bro date and a bro date only, don’t get your hopes up.”

“Oh sure, not that I had anything else in mind,” and the eyebrows wiggle again.

The first thing Changkyun does is take his hand and drag him into chasing after pigeons in their local amusement park. The little ones ogle at them, fascinated with dumb adults emulating the kids and laughing as if Christmas is here. Jooheon has lost half his popcorn to the ground from too much jostling and birds are already clambering after the leftovers.

He bends over; face and neck flushed and sweat dotting his hairline. Changkyun is on the verge of crying because a pigeon has landed on his shoulder and it’s picking corn from his palm.

“Holy shit, honey hyung, shit holy shit I’m gonna fucking die-”

“Shut up, you’ll scare it away.”

Changkyun glues his lips and sniffs, but the pigeon startles into flight when two kids come screaming at it. They hit Changkyun’s legs, and Changkyun crumbles like a building to his ass. The kids giggle in his lap, and when parents call them back, they run off while yelling as loud as fire alarms. Also, one of them accidently kneed Changkyun in the crotch, and now he’s currently going through the five stages of grief.

“Oh my lord, I can see heaven.”

Jooheon crouches gracefully to his level, popping in his mouth what’s left of his popcorn. “I can massage them for you.” 

“I thought this was supposed to be a bro date.” 

Jooheon shrugs. “I can make exceptions.”

Changkyun cackles like a widowed seagull and he lets his honey hyung help him to his feet. Honey hyung smells like the bakery near campus, and Changkyun’s mouth suddenly waters. He leans in and bites his neck.

“Stop being horny in public, Jesus Christ.”

“You just like, smell, so sweet.”

“That’s the crêpe stand on your left, you dingbat.” 

They get their crêpes and inhale them in thirty seconds. Changkyun finishes his fast, and he bullies Jooheon into giving him a bite because they tasted like the ones his diseased grandma used to make him as a child, in her cottage somewhere off by the mountains, where the bears and the foxes used to roam in the forests and where a snake almost bit him.

“Don’t use that tactic on me, I’m not an empathetic person,” Jooheon says.

“You cried because you thought I was going to move out with Kihyunnie hyung.”

Jooheon blushes a deep shade of red, and the tips of his ears flare up just as fast. _cute_.

“You’re so cute, what the hell.”

“You didn’t tell me you weren’t moving out at the time,” Jooheon says. He forces Changkyun’s jaw open and stuffs the rest of his crêpe in his big mouth. Changkyun licks Jooheon’s fingers and the latter shudders like he just glimpsed a ghost. “Fuck you for making me go through that, I didn’t want to room with Hoseokkie and his boyfriend.”

“Oh, why’s that?”

“They act like a married couple, it’s disturbing, I… I get nightmares.”

Changkyun subconsciously interlaces their fingers and they walk together through the masses. “That could be us if you wish, I would marry you in a heartbeat.”

“It’s still not legal here,” Jooheon says.

“So you’re not against the idea?”

“Look, a roller coaster!”

They get strapped in, and Jooheon just now notes the magnitude of the ride, the high tracks, the number of inversions and the steep drop.

He blanches. “No wait, I think I made a mistake.”

Changkyun latches onto his arm and doesn’t let go. “No turning back.”

“Let go, I might puke on you.”

“I’m taking the risk, sit your cute ass down, hyung.”

The cart lurches and Jooheon forgets the mechanisms of breathing. A girl behind him is already screeching, and that makes him want to screech too, but Changkyun’s resting calm face grounds him, so he puffs his chest out and presses his lips tightly together and fakes the confidence that has bled from his lungs long ago.

“Honey, here, you can have my hand,” Changkyun whispers in his ear, and Jooheon can hear the smugness in his voice.

“You can shove it right up your-”

He doesn’t puke, but he does scream his lungs out and crushes Changkyun’s fingers in his iron grip and cries a little at the end of the ride. They hop down on wobbly legs. Changkyun pouts at the blisters on the side of his index finger from the ring he’d had pressed into his skin. Jooheon, feeling bad, takes Changkyun’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “Sorry, I was too scared.”

“It’s okay, I like it rough.”

Jooheon grimaces. “Oh god, yes I’d marry you, shut your mouth and let’s go home, I do not want to fail the year, please.”

Changkyun smiles so tight his dimples burn deeper in his cheeks. He angles Jooheon’s face between his palms, makes a heart shape with his fingers over Jooheon’s heart shaped lips and kisses them. Kisses him a second time for good health and prosperity. Tries for a third time, but Jooheon slaps a hand on his mouth, puts him in a chokehold and drags him home.

His honey hyung keeps blushing the whole way there.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [©](https://kihyns.tumblr.com/post/184010063726/%C2%B3-%DB%81)
> 
> ;-;


End file.
